


our lips can touch (here)

by bloomings



Category: MAS (Korea Band), ONEUS, ONEWE, RBW Boyz (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, High School, M/M, Shyness, White Day, feel super weird tagging onewe and oneus for the first time ever?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomings/pseuds/bloomings
Summary: Junyoung pulls back at that, leaning on the locker on the side, fixing the strap of his bookbag.“What day is it today?” he asks, voice airy, fully knowing just what should be going on.Dongmyeong doesn’t answer, instead closes his bookbag and throws it over his shoulders, beginning to walk away.  He can hear Junyoung’s hurried steps, makes sure his face is neutral when Junyoung’s hand reaches to grab at his, disentangling from its grip on his book bag.Dongmyeong turns his face to look at him, biting back his own smile when he sees Junyoung smiling wide at him.





	our lips can touch (here)

**Author's Note:**

> the second part for [i fell in love (in love with you suddenly)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744056)
> 
> sorry for the delay ;;

Dongju sighs loudly behind him.

Dongmyeong flinches at the sound, hands holding on to two small bags of chocolate chips.

“It’s literally just a color,” Dongju says as he turns to face him fully, taking the white one out of Dongmyeong’s hand, “the pink one is cuter.  He might like it better.”

Dongmyeong looks at the rose pink chocolate still in his hand, the bag heavy with the contents, the little speech bubble promising shiny and smooth candies.

His eyes flit over to look at his brother, a smile between nervous and grateful.

“Isn’t it too... _girly_?” he asks quietly, afraid others will hear their conversation.

Dongju doesn’t look at him as he puts back the white chocolate chips, picking up a bag of bright yellow.

“I mean…” he looks thoughtful for a second, face creased into a serious expression before it breaks into a wide grin, “it is _you_ we’re talking about so -”

Dongmyeong whacks him with the bag of chocolates, hitting him on his stomach.

Dongju makes a sound as the air gets knocked out of him, hands dropping the bag, clutching where he’s gotten hit.

“ _Unnecessary_ ,” he wheezes, struggling to pick up the bag before the only cashier in the small shop comes to yell at them for loitering.

Dongmyeong puts back the pink chocolate and picks up the three bags of white.

They don’t say anything for a while as Dongmyeong looks through the other colors.

Dongju catches his breath, picks up the pink one Dongmyeong has left behind, “I think he’ll really like the pink one, hyung.”

Dongmyeong turns to look at him again, eyes unbelieving.

“He likes you, right?” Donju says in a quiet voice, “you’re cute and fresh like the color pink.”

Dongmyeong gives him a funny look, still unconvinced.

“He won’t care how it looks, he’ll only care that it’s from you,” Dongju pushes on.

Dongmyeong’s eyes go to the small bag in his brother’s hand, back at him again.  He reaches for it slowly, placing it on top of his other chocolates.

“Thanks Dongju-ah,” he whispers, small smile unable to keep from his lips.

-

Dongmyeong looks up the steps on how to make chocolates on his phone.  

The blog he’s reading has a cute polka dot background, frilly borders.

Dongju sits on the table, measuring out what Dongmyeong recites to him.

“I’m the best brother,” he mutters to himself as Dongmyeong keeps reading measurements to him.

“The bestest,” Dongmyeong pipes up, turning on the stove with one hand, pouring in the water Dongju measured out.

Eventually Dongju leaves him alone, bleary eyed as he tries to remember if he did all his work before going to sleep.

Dongmyeong spends way too much time making sure to get all the air bubbles out of the molds, trying his hand at some color layering that he hopes he doesn’t regret later on.

He sticks the trays into the freezer, pushing all the dirty bowls and pans into the sink.  He knows his mom is going to scold him tomorrow when she notices the mess he’s made.

-

Dongmyeong wakes up early to place the small heart shaped chocolates into a red box and bow.  He can’t really see when he keeps to lights off, afraid of waking up the rest of the family.

He makes sure the box is safely at the bottom of his bookbag before he steps out.

He had told his mom and dad the day before he had to leave early for a meeting but really he can’t bare to think about how to explain the box of chocolates he’s made to them both.

The walk to the school is quiet.  It’s too early for most students to be walking to class.

Dongmyeong holds on to the straps of his bookbag nervously, swallowing dry when he thinks about Junyoung.

It’s been exactly a month, Dongmyeong thinks.

A month since Junyoung had gotten him to go to the art room, given him the small pink teddy bear.

Dongmyeong keeps it on his bedside table, alongside his glasses.

He begins to have second thoughts as he hears the chocolates rattle inside his bag, thinking of the fancy chocolate bonbons Junyoung had shoved at him that day.

The halls are empty when he enters the school, the sound of teachers getting materials ready occasionally hitting the air.

He tries to quickly put the box of chocolates in his locker, shoving it into the upper shelf.  Dongmyeong sighs to himself, the nervous static rising to the tip of his fingers.

“What is that?”

Dongmyeong startles with the question, slamming his locker close as he looks up to meet Junyoung’s eyes.

“What’s what?” he asks back, swallowing nervously as Junyoung looks at him curiously.

“That red box,” Junyoung says, smile spreading slowly, teasing, “in your locker,” he points at his locker.

Dongmyeong shakes his head furiously, “there’s no red box?”

Junyoung pulls back at that, leaning on the locker on the side, fixing the strap of his bookbag.

“What day is it today?” he asks, voice airy, fully knowing just what should be going on.

Dongmyeong doesn’t answer, instead closes his bookbag and throws it over his shoulders, beginning to walk away.  He can hear Junyoung’s hurried steps, makes sure his face is neutral when Junyoung’s hand reaches to grab at his, disentangling from its grip on his book bag.

Dongmyeong turns his face to look at him, biting back his own smile when he sees Junyoung smiling wide at him.  

Junyoung doesn’t say anything to him, doesn’t press on with his teasing.  Dongmyeong takes the quiet moment to think about those stupid dumb chocolates he tried so hard to make.  

They spend the minutes before classes start doing last minute homework, Junyoung smiles at him when Dongmyeong’s gaze goes to him and Dongmyeong pushes down the blush that rises up his neck.

-

Kiwook looks at him when Dongmyeong pulls him into the empty band room.

“I don’t understand,” he offers an apologetic shrug, “just like give it to him?”

Dongmyeong glares at him, fingers holding tightly to the red box in his hands, wrinkling the thin paper over it.

“He’ll think is silly,” Dongmyeong mumbles, looking at his shoes, “so many girls are given gifts today…”

He trails off, Kiwook leans on a desk behind him, looking at Dongmyeong for a moment.

“He doesn’t think you’re silly or girly,” Kiwook says carefully, “he looks like he pinches himself every morning to make sure he isn’t dreaming when he’s with you.”

Dongmyeong makes a strangled sound at that, pulling a displeased face, “don’t say gross things like that...it’s so _weird_!”

Kiwook shrugs, “it’s true, _you’ve_ seen the look, I know you have.”

Dongmyeong shakes his head, refuses to acknowledge that _yes_ he’s seen the faraway starry look that Junyoung has when they’re together but it’s not a big deal, _ok_.

Kiwook leaves when he thinks his bathroom break has gone pass way believable, the teasing glint of Dongmyeong, student body president Dongmyeong cutting class still bright in his eyes.

Dongmyeong sticks his tongue out at him, waving sadly as Kiwook walks away.

Dongmyeong stares at the dirty chalkboard for a bit too long, box of chocolates rattling as he presses them to his chest.

It’s been exactly a month since Junyoung had given him his own box of chocolates.  In the art room right above where he was now.

Dongmyeong bites the inside of his cheek, thinking. The month that had passed had been different. Dongmyeong had had his hand held probably more times in this month than he had his entire life.  After the initial shock of Lee Junyoung, _the Lee Junyoung_ , confessing to him had died down, Dongmyeong had been awkwardly shy. He let Junyoung hold his hand, pull him closer but Dongmyeong felt so stiff.

He wanted to be easier to like, but the affection that Junyoung showed him was so much he didn’t know what to do with it.

His phone lights up, a message from Junyoung telling him he was walking towards him.

Dongmyeong shuffles around nervously, barely gets a chance to get up from the desk before the door opens and Junyoung walks in.

 _He really does look handsome in his school uniform_ , Dongmyeong thinks, his wide shoulders and long legs making his clothes look somehow much more expensive.

Dongmyeong doesn’t really have time to say anything before Junyoung’s gaze lands on the box.  His smile is held back this time around, Dongmyeong watches as he bites his lower lip to keep it a secret.

“Just take it,” Dongmyeong grumbles, pushing the box to Junyoung.

He holds it delicately, looking at it and then at Dongmyeong before he goes to unwrap it, long fingers making quick work of it.  

Dongmyeong feels like his heart has really dropped to the floor when he sees Junyoung pick up the first chocolate, a lumpy ball of white chocolate drizzled in baby pink.  It looks horrible and Dongmyeong knows his blush now is less from being flustered and more from being embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, “I should have just bought nice ones from a bakery...these are so ugly...it was my first time making them and the blog was kinda hard to understand...you don’t have to eat them I’ll just throw them away.”

He reaches for the box but Junyoung pulls it away, holding it up above his head when Dongmyeong keeps stubbornly trying to swipe at it.

“You made these?” he asks, his smile bordering on smug when Dongmyeong’s arms tired out and he gives up his efforts.

“You’re too tall and it’s stupid,” Dongmyeong complains, ignoring the question.

“And you’re really small and it’s cute,” Junyoung counters, shrugging as he pops the chocolate into his mouth.

Dongmyeong watches with wide eyes, already dreading whatever Junyoung is about to say to him.

“Why do you look so nervous,” Junyoung laughs a little, reaching for another one, “it was ok.”

It all seems very anticlimactic now that Dongmyeong thinks about it.  Cutting class together, sitting in an empty band room as Junyoung thoughtfully chews on the ugly chocolates Dongmyeong has managed to make.

“These are the first White Day chocolates I receive,” Junyoung says around his chewing, Dongmyeong wrinkles his nose in disgust, “because you were my first ever Valentine.”

His blush is back again in full force.  He huffs, pretends to be upset when really he’s just trying to escape how his stomach feels like it’s been set on fire.  He makes to move to the door, ready to leave.

It should come as no surprise when Junyoung’s large hand finds his wrist, pulling him back as Junyoung steps closer into his space.

“You’re leaving already?” he asks, voice tilting, “without me saying thank you?”

“You don’t ha-”

“Thank you,” Junyoung says quietly, pulling him closer by his wrist and placing a small kiss to Dongmyeong’s cheek.

Dongmyeong stays frozen at that, mind shutting down as Junyoung pulls away, letting his hand go and leaning back as he waves at him.

“Go now _Mr. Class President_ ,” he says with a grin but Dongmyeong sees the beginnings of a blush on the tip of the other’s ears, giving away his cool nonchalant act.

Dongmyeong nods as he scrambles out of the room, heart beating quickly when the door shuts and he places his hand over his cheek.

He turns to look through the little door window, watching as Junyoung raises his fingertips to his mouth, eyes awed, that faraway look in his eyes.

Dongmyeong takes a deep breath, pretends he didn’t see anything, and goes back to class.

**Author's Note:**

> lol so this was supposed to be up on the actual white day but i honestly completely forgot about it and then someone messaged me a while back about a link for it and i was like oh wow i forgot to post theres no link lol im sorry
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts/talk to me about onewe and oneus (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIoomingly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloomings)
> 
> support my [sons ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUgxTMLPXw0) [ok](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2dfQD33Q4s)


End file.
